ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
May Parker
May Parker is the widow of Ben Parker and surrogate mother of Peter Parker, the first Spider-Man. Biography May married Ben Parker and adopted his last name before they took Peter Parker under their wing after his parents died in a plane crash. Peter was raised as a quiet but nice and hard-working young boy. May was very protective and motherly to Peter, and would often bake her specialty foods for him, including meat loaf and banana bread. She was shocked when Peter was bitten by the 00 Spider and began going on a downwards spiral in schoolwork and life. May was more horrified than Ben at Peter's suddenly failing grades, but was less assertive in dealing with it. After Peter had to pay for a student's medical bill, May found money for it under the door. After another scolding Peter ran off, and Ben left to get him. Ben returned unsuccessful and played cards with Peter but heard movement at the house's back door. A Burglar arrived and asked for the money in the house. Ben got up and tried to diffuse the situation with a wisecrack, but the Burglar shot him in the chest and ran off. Police and May's friend Anna Watson arrived at the house, and so did Peter. May was shook very hard by the crime, but continued to care for Peter like a mother. When Midtown High was attacked, May rushed over and was in tears that Peter was alive, having feared she would have lost her husband and nephew. Peter called May after John Jonah Jameson hired him and May laid out her terms for Peter's hire. That night Peter woke up screaming from a nightmare involving Ben, and May hugged and consoled her nephew. When Peter came home a few days later, May asked him if he liked her as a person as he was not spending much time with her. Peter reassured her that he liked her and hugged her. Mary Jane Watson went up to Peter's room to study, but repeated noises from the room disturbed May and she had Mary Jane leave. After talking to Peter she reminded him his parents met in High School. May notices more weird behavior by Peter and told him not to eat street vendor pretzels. One night Peter did not get home until three in the morning, and an angry May grounded him and banned him from talking to Mary Jane. After school the next day, Peter returned to see a limo had pulled up to his house, and May let him go to dinner Norman Osborn and Harry Osborn. Coming home, Peter felt glum, and May gave up on grounding him, but Peter ran upstairs to say that Gwen Stacy had just arrived unannounced. May cooked her eggs, and George Stacy arrived to pick her up and stayed for a little while. The next afternoon there was another limo for May and Peter to see Osborn, but Peter convinced May that Osborn was a criminal and to take it another time. May was called in for a student-teacher conference with Mr. Depalma, Peter's math teacher, and ran into Peter on the way to the conference. They both went inside, and Depalma asked why Peter had been so distracted recently, and Peter was distracted the entire conversation, worrying May. Later that day, Stacy returned and dropped Gwen off at May's house as her mother had left him, and he had to go to a police conference. Peter studied a bit, then left to go see Mary Jane, and it was getting late, so May called Mary Jane to send him back, and fell asleep on the couch. She thought she heard something late at night, but Peter was fast asleep. The next day, police arrived and told May that Stacy had been killed. Gwen was horrified when she heard the news, and May tried to get her mother to come, but was shocked when her mother refused. May and Peter decided to let Gwen stay with them. Abilities and Traits Aunt May is a very motherly women, and deeply cares for Peter, and only wants to see the best from him. Appearances *''Ultimate Spider-Man 1: Powerless'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 2: Growing Pains'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 3: Wannabe'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 4: With Great Power'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 5: Life Lessons'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 7: Secret Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 8: Working Stiff'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 10: The Worst Thing'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 13: Confessions'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 10: Spider-Man and the Man-Thing'' (Voice) *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 17: Taking Advantage'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 18: The Cycle'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 19: Piece of Work'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 21: Hunted'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 22: Reflections Of...'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 23: Responsible'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 24: Ultimatum'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 28: Sidetracked'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 29: Stolen Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 30: Emergency'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 31: Black Van'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 32: Just a Guy''